


Tell Me What You Want

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Malex, Not Beta Read, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Michael and Alex end up in the bathroom of the Crashdown; Alex becomes very authoritative.





	Tell Me What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry to ‘sexy story time’

Michael Guerin was a fucking tease. An absolute   _ fucking _ tease and he  _ knew _ it. Was always doing anything he could think of to get a reaction from Alex.

It didn’t matter where they were or even who they were with... Michael knew just the right thing to say or the tiniest thing to do to make Alex hot under the collar.

And as much as Alex would reprimand him later, Michael knew Alex secretly  _ loved _ it.

 

Today they were at a booth in the Crashdown and Michael was making quite the spectacle of sucking on his fries, very aware of Alex’s eyes fixed upon him.

He very purposely brushed the fry along his bottom lip before gnawing upon it with his teeth, his eyes watched Alex watch him.

 

So it came as quite the surprise when Alex slammed his hands down on the table, pushed himself to his feet and stormed off, leaving a very confused Michael behind.

 

A moment later, Liz appeared at his side with a ‘what did you do?’ expression on her face.

He feigned ignorance; tried to appear innocent and vulnerable but she continued to glare at him.

 

Michael sighed and followed Alex who’d disappeared into the Crashdown’s small bathroom. The door was locked but that didn’t stop him. He barged in and found Alex leaning back against the wall, his face flush.

 

“Hey” Michael greeted him.

“Really, Guerin? Hey?”

Michael shifted almost uncomfortably; he’d upset him. That much was clear. He took a breath and moved closer, mentally prepared an apology but before he could say a word, Alex kissed him.

 

The absolute force and intensity of Alex’s kiss caught him completely off guard but he immediately submitted as Alex’s tongue invaded his mouth, his fingers twisted into his curls and his other arm snaked around his waist. Alex pushed against him until Michael was pressed into the wall and he simply groaned with delight.

 

He closed his eyes and just *melted* into Alex’s embrace. His entire body tingled with want, need, lust, desperation. He leaned into it, took Alex’s lip between his teeth and heard a low whimper as Alex thrust against him.

He’d been a right shit during lunch and he knew it, completely understood why Alex was coming for him like this. His long fingers were pulling firmly on his curls and with every tug, Michael groaned.

 

His cock was already hard, pressed too tightly within the confines of his jeans yet Alex continued to tease him, rubbing him through the fabric and making him want  _ more. _

 

It took several minutes before he realized the purrs of desperation were coming from his own mouth as he bucked into Alex’s touch. 

_ damn _ it was hot, the way Alex touched and teased him. If they continued much longer, he was going to come in his pants... he started to wonder if that was Alex’s plan all along.

 

“Alex” he practically whined “please?”

 

Alex slowly pulled away and held Michael’s gaze; he could see the glint in his love’s eye and swallowed nervously. Alex rested his forehead against Michael’s and merely chuckled.

“Please?” Michael heard himself sob.

“It’s not so much fun when the shoes on the other foot, is it?”

 

To accentuate his point, he squeezed Michael’s arousal  _ hard _ and Michael let out another cry.

 

“I’m sorry” he sobbed “I’m sorry, baby, but please?”

To his horror, Alex released him entirely and took a step back. Michael slumped against the wall but looked up at Alex, both stared at the other. Each waited to see who would make the first move.

 

“I should make you go back out there like that” Alex teased “all hot and aroused and wanting me then I’d make the song and dance with my food, suckling on my lip and licking sauce from my fingers”

 

Michael sobbed and furiously shook his head, he’d never last that long.

 

“I’m sorry” he said again “I won’t do it again, I promise”

 

Alex stepped closer and pressed his palm flat against the tenting in Michael’s pants. His tongue flicked across his lips as he stared into Michael’s desperate eyes.

 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep” he hissed, his voice husky “you don’t know how to not tease me”

Michael threw his arms around Alex’s neck, pulled him close and kissed him; bucked his hips and ground against him.

 

“You want me” Michael whispered as his tongue teased Alex’s ear “you want to have me right here, right now”

 

Alex growled and nodded his head. He  _ always _ wanted Michael, he didn’t care where or when... and it was too late to stop now. He’d known from the minute his lover had followed him in here, had known even before then...

 

Alex shoved him again until Michael’s body was pressed against the wall once more then he kissed him. His hands fumbled with the buckle on Michael’s jeans.

 

“You think you won, don’t you?” Alex hissed.

“Pretty much” Michael agreed.

 

Alex shook his head in disbelief but he was smiling too. 

“I’m calling the shots” Alex insisted, his voice dripped with authority that made Michael want to come on the spot.

 

“Take off your pants” Alex instructed.

Michael cocked his eyebrow in an amused way, tempted to test Alex’s authority.

“Or what, soldier? Gonna spank me?”

 

Alex’s face broke into a sly smirk. He tilted his head, blinked his eyes two, three times then turned on his heel and started to the door.

 

Michael watched him go and for a brief second, feared Alex  _ would _ just walk out and leave him like this. When he saw Alex reach for the lock, he gasped and immediately dropped his pants.

But Alex didn’t move, back still to Michael and he sighed.  _ damn _ he was such a sucker for Alex and his power play games.

 

“I  _ told _ you I was in charge” Alex said as he turned back around, arms folded across his chest.

 

Michael simply nodded his head in agreement. He knew he must be a sight; hair a mess from Alex’s earlier enthusiasm, pants around his ankles and his rock hard dick straining inside his underwear... But he didn’t move a muscle, waited for Alex to tell him what to do next.

 

“I said take. Them.  _ Off _ ” Alex instructed.

 

His eyes still fixed with Alex’s, Michael nodded and, three attempts later, had successfully kicked his pants aside. He started to remove his shoe but Alex shook his head.

 

“The boots stay  _ on _ ” he teased “so does the hat”

 

Michael simply nodded. Frankly if Alex told him in that voice to quack like a duck, he wouldn’t even hesitate. His hand twitched as he longed to touch himself, could feel his cock straining, growing harder under Alex’s intense gaze.

But he remained stoic, waiting for Alex.

 

“Turn around” Alex ordered.

He whimpered; if he turned around he wouldn’t be able to *see* the delectable way Alex’s eyes were devouring him.

 

Michael turned on his heel and waited... but nothing happened. Not a sound echoed in the room which meant Alex was still just watching him.

 

He finally relented, his hand moved between his legs to cup himself in a bid to relieve even the slightest hint.

 

Something slammed closed behind him which caused him to jump in surprise but he didn’t turn around, didn’t touch himself either. Even the room was working against him, to make this torturous for him.

 

Michael stood absolutely still, his heart beating furiously as he listened for the slightest sound of movement behind him but Alex, despite the prosthetic, could be very stealthy when he wanted to be.

The touch of his lips on Michael’s neck sent goosebumps down his arms and he involuntarily leaned into Alex. Groaned when Alex’s teeth skimmed his skin and his eyes rolled back in his head.

 

Alex’s arm sneaked around Michael’s waist and held him in place while his other hand ghosted over the bulge in his underwear. Then Alex dropped to his knees behind him, lowered Michael’s underwear as he went then placed a loud, wet kiss to Michael’s cheek.

He was too excited to make a sound and squeezed his eyes shut as Alex kissed his other cheek.

 

“Such a fuckable ass” Alex teased.

“Uh huh” Michael could only agree, nodding his head furiously.

 

There was no warning as two slick fingers breached Michael and he let out a low, guttural moan as Alex scissored him open. He reached out and grabbed the empty towel rack to balance himself for the deeper, harder Alex finger fucked him, the weaker his knees became.

His cock, now free of the confining material, was throbbing but he still didn’t touch it. Wouldn’t do it unless Alex told him he could... and he  _ knew _ Alex wasn’t about to give him permission.

 

“Where did you get ohhhhhhh” he started to ask but words failed him once Alex began to tease his sweet spot. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the rack even tighter.

 

“The lube?” Alex finished “in the cabinet”

“How... Why....”

“I stashed it there a few weeks ago; knew it would only be a matter of time before I got you in here”

 

He cocked his finger and Michael shivered.

“Bastard” he muttered. Alex had  _ played _ him and he’d let him.

 

Alex chuckled which only poured salt on the wound of his bruised ego. He’d thought he’d been in control, the way he’d practically deep throated his fries to get a reaction from Alex when all along, Alex had been the one baiting him... but if  _ this _ was his punishment, he wasn’t going to complain.

Michael bucked his hips, tried to encourage Alex to go deeper and harder but it wasn’t going to be enough... he wanted  _ more _ . He needed  _ more _ .

 

“Please, Alex?” He heard himself beg.

“Please what?” Alex was infuriatingly calm, still chuckling to himself. “What do you want,  _ Michael _ ?”

 

A low strangled cry passed his lips. Alex could play him like a guitar whenever he called him by his first name. It was such a rarity that Michael could get hard just hearing it but he was already so close, had to fight so hard to not fall over the edge.

 

Alex’s fingers, all three now, were driving him further and further, closer and closer to the brink but he didn’t want to come until Alex was inside him, claiming him, possessing him.

 

“Please baby” Michael begged.

“Tell me what you want” Alex demanded.

“You”

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes”

“You want me to fill you”

“Yes”

“You want me to wreck you”

“Yes!”

 

Alex slowly stood back up, his hand also trailing up Michael’s body and under his shirt. His fingers teased Michael’s nipple, instantly hardening it and causing him to hiss.

 

He leaned forward, the brim of the hat hit the wall and became lopsided on his head. He reached up to adjust it then turned to meet Alex in a tongue filled kiss.

 

Michael hissed when Alex tweaked his nipple again  and he ground back against him, rubbed his naked prepped ass against the front of Alex’s pants.

 

Michael spun on his heel and turned to face Alex. They were both eager and ready, he reached for him and pulled Alex into another kiss, tongues danced erotically in each others mouths.

 

Michael’s hands grabbed the waistband of Alex’s pants and hastily shoved them down his hips to his knees.

 

“Fuck me” Michael begged.

Alex nodded in agreement then took control. He grasped Michael and hastily shoved him toward the sink, placed his hands on the bowl to brace himself. 

Michael looked at his reflection in the mirror, his face obscured by the once again lopsided hat. He admired the look of concentration upon Alex’s face as his cock breached Michael’s ass.

 

_ fuck _

Alex pressed into him with one deep thrust and Michael bit down on his lip. He gripped the sink as Alex pounded into him again and again.

With each hard thrust, Michael felt himself losing all control. His cock was trapped between his body and the sink and Alex slammed into him, repeatedly. Each buck of the hips worked his cock until he was almost sobbing.

“Please?” He didn’t even know what he was begging for, just that he needed it now.

 

Alex yanked him back; Michael wasn’t used to this kind of aggression from him but he loved it all the same. He bucked his hips, ground back into Alex to meet his thrusts with equal enthusiasm.

He gasped when Alex’s long fingers closed over his rock hard cock. The slivers of precum dripping over Alex’s hand. Michael purred when Alex’s teeth scraped his neck.

 

“Not yet,  _ Michael _ ” Alex hissed.

“Please?” Michael sobbed “I... I need to... to...”

“Not yet”

 

Michael whimpered as Alex slammed into him, harder than he anticipated. He propelled forward, head connected with the mirror and he hissed.

 

“I’m sorry!” Alex hastily apologized.

“No, don’t stop! Don’t stop!”

 

Alex pressed a kiss to Michael’s cheek but Michael turned into him, claimed his lips in a reassuring kiss.

“Fuck me as hard as you can” Michael hissed.

Alex continued to buck his hips, slow at first, easing Michael back into the rhythm of his pounding. After several moments they were in sync again and Michael started pleading for Alex to let him come.

Michael groaned as Alex squeezed his nipple, leaned into him and whispered in his ear “okay”

 

Several seconds later, Michael lost all control and let go. His seed spilled from his cock and all over Alex’s hand. At the same time, Alex buried himself deep inside Michael and also came.

 

They continued to move together, riding out their mutual orgasm while Alex wrung every last drop from Michael’s dick. Both were panting for breath, hearts racing, lips pressed together.

It took even longer for them to extract themselves from each other and Michael immediately sank to the floor, his legs unable to hold him up.

 

He looked up at Alex and smiled.

Alex grabbed a handful of toilet paper and ran it under the tap then carefully cleaned himself off.

 

“You uh need a minute?” Alex asked with a smirk.

“Or ten” Michael added.

 

Alex pulled his pants up, checked his reflection in the mirror then peered down at Michael.

 

“Stay here, get cleaned up” he told him “I’ll order you another milkshake”

He took a step but Michael reached out and grabbed his good leg, gazed up at Alex.

“I uh don’t think I can” Michael confessed.

“Oh?”

Alex leaned down, removed Michael’s hat then brushed his hand through his curls.

 

“Did I go too hard on you?” Alex asked him.

“Uh, yeah” Michael chuckled

 

Alex nodded in understanding then placed Michael’s hat upon his own head.

“The sooner you soldier on and get cleaned up, the sooner you get your hat back”

 

Then Alex turned and sauntered to the door, unlocked it and slipped out of the bathroom. Michael sat in utter disbelief as the door clicked closed behind him. All he could do was use his telekinesis to lock the door then merely sat there, already turned on at the image of Alex in his hat and was now more determined than ever to get it back from him, no matter how sexy it looked on him.

  
  



End file.
